


So adorable (my heart can't handle this)

by nanajaem



Series: you're the cutest [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Jaehyun is Mark's best friend and a savage lmao, M/M, THE LONG AWAITED PART 3, hyuck is so adorable im crying, literally just fluff, part 1 but Mark's POV, shy!donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanajaem/pseuds/nanajaem
Summary: This is Mark's POV for the first part of this series, since this was requested! Can be read as a standalone, but would be recommended to read the first part in Donghyuck's POV.Mark suddenly sees the cute boy he bumped into everywhere he goes. Jaehyun tells him to grow a pair.





	So adorable (my heart can't handle this)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idkmarkhyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmarkhyuck/gifts), [Cross_Mae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Mae/gifts).



> Yes, finally! This was requested by the user @Cross_Mae, so here you go. I'll try get around doing a renmin spin-off as well as Donghyuck meeting Mark's parents - I'm thankful for all the requests I've gotten!
> 
> Dedicated to Mintsyivy for being such an adorable reader and always commenting <3 
> 
> Happy reading!

 

 

„Sorry,“ Mark rushed out when he bumped against one of the many students roaming the busy hallway. The said boy blushed before turning and hurrying down the hallway. Mark found it adorable.

 

„Hey, do you know the guy I bumped into just now?“

 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. „We bump into a billion people every time there’s a break – I don’t keep watch, dude.“

 

Mark pushed him away in faked annoyance. „You’re literally never useful.“

 

„Yet you still stick around,“ Jaehyun, his best friend sing-songed.

 

„I wonder why,“ Mark mumbled, following him to the lecture hall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s exactly a week later that Mark sees him again.

 

„…and I was like, no tha- oh, that’s him! There!“ he blurted, nodding towards the boy.

 

„Uh, who?“ Jaehyun asked, confused.

 

„The guy I bumped into last week, duh.“

 

„Okay, so?“

 

Mark shrugged his shoulders, eyes following the boy. „He’s cute.“

 

That certainly caught Jaehyun’s attention. „Okay, let me get this straight – I literally try to hook you up with a thousand potential boyfriends, and now you’re interested in someone you happened to bump into?“

 

„All your potential boyfriend candidates were like, total man-whores. No offence,“ he said absent-mindedly, still looking at the boy. He seemed to make himself as small as he possibly could while getting his food – he was shy, Mark realised. No wonder he’d never met him before. He felt something weird in his stomach when the boy went to a corner seat and smiled at his friend, probably.

 

„Okay, in my defence, look at him. I mean, he’s…wow.“

 

„Oh my god, you’re whipped already. He seems _boring_ ,“ Jaehyun commented, digging into his fries.

 

„Okay, fuck you, for starters. Does _everyone_ who doesn’t run around yelling and drunk seem boring to you? I think there’s an adjective missing from your vocabulary – shy.“

 

„Okay, okay, truce,“ he said and Marked winced at him talking with his mouth full. „Whatcha gonna do about it, then?“

 

He could just go and talk to him, but maybe he’d scare him off. Mark wouldn’t say he was popular, the term already made him cringe, but his existence didn’t really go unnoticed either. If the boy was shy like he’d already assumed, approaching him might just be the worst tactic he could ever use.

 

„No idea, man.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was kind of crazy how the presence of somebody can totally go unnoticed until one starts looking for them. He would have never guessed he takes the same physics class as the boy does. He was so sure the boy was a year below him.

 

He sat in the second row, efficiently making himself not noticable. Yeah, definitely shy.

 

Mark pondered about going and sitting next to him, but the teacher entered the classroom before he could think of a million reasons why it wasn’t a good plan.

 

„Alright, about the tests you did last week,“ the teacher started. Mark was positive he did well, he did study the whole week for it, after all. „Most of you failed. Once again – disappointed, but not surprised.“

 

A collective groan could be heard. „Donghyuck got ninety six out of hundred. Isn’t it motivation enough that a person a year behind you still tops all of you?“ the teacher asked before giving the test to the boy.

 

 _The_ boy. The boy Mark’s been pining after for weeks now.

 

A lot of information poured into his mind at once. Donghyuck. His name was Donghyuck and he _was_ a year younger like Mark had thought. And apparently, he was smart as hell.

 

The teacher started handing out the rest of the tests, but Mark kept his eyes on the boy. Donghyuck. He found it adorable how the tips of his ears had turned red from the attention he’d suddenly gotten.

 

The teacher put his own test on his table with a muttered _good job, Mark_. He got a ninety three out of a hundred.

 

For the rest of the class, all his mind could focus on was Donghyuck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„You owe me like, _so_ much after the stunt I just pulled,“ Jaehyun stated as he sat next to Mark in the lunch hall.

 

„Uh, I don’t recall asking you to _pull a stunt_ of some sort.“

 

„I invited Na Jaemin to the party I’m hosting this weekend,“ he announced.

 

Mark raised an unimpressed eyebrow. „Okay, and?“

 

Jaehyun groaned. „You’re so stupid. He’s, like, besties with the dude you’ve been crushing on like some schoolgirl.“

 

„Oh?“ Mark perked up at the information.

 

„Yeah, so keep your fingers crossed he’s gonna drag his super-duper shy best friend with him. If he does, I won’t let you out of the house until you’ve _finally_ made a move. Seriously, Mark, grow a pair,“ Jaehyun rolled his eyes, a teasing grin on his face.

 

„Hey, I’m just being careful. He’s not someone I just want to hook up with, I like him in the go-on-dates way.“

 

„O-kay,“ Jaehyun mocked him, but Mark knew he meant well.

 

It was the first time in forever that Mark actually looked forward to a party.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„He’s not here,“ Mark groaned to Jaehyun, who was already a little tipsy.

 

„Okay – just drink a little and you’ll forget about your schoolgirl crush for one night,“ Jaehyun suggested. „Truth or dare, everybody!“ he then proceeded to roar over the entire house.

 

„You idiot, what are you, like, eight?“ Mark hissed, but sat down in the forming circle nevertheless.

 

The game was just as dumb as he expected it to be and when the bottle stopped pointing at himself, he let out a laugh of disbelief. _Time to be eight again._

 

„Truth or dare?“ a girl he’s never seen before asked. Mark paid no mind the slurred flirty undertone of her question.

 

„Dare, I guess.“

 

She smirked. „I dare you to kiss the cutest person in this room.“

 

He groaned mentally. He didn’t want to make out with someone about to pass out from all the alcohol they’d consumed, so he tried to pick as carefully as he-

 

Mark had to blink a couple of times, just to make sure it was in fact Donghyuck sitting there, a little behind a chair someone else was sitting on. Before he could think this over, he sat up and walked towards him. Donghyuck’s eyes were downcast.

 

Adorable.

 

_It’s now or never, Mark._

 

He crouched in front of Donghyuck and tapped his knee to get his attention. The said boy’s eyes snapped to him before widening in complete horror. Mark smiled and prayed he wasn’t freaking him out.

 

„Hi,“ he said as softly as he could. „Can I kiss you?“

 

He almost cooed at the sight of him – eyes wide, lips parted in surprise. He was so adorable Mark wanted to hide and protect him just about forever. Donghyuck only nodded, as if in a trance.

 

Mark didn’t really want their first kiss to be like this – at a party, with an audience too big for the both of them to handle. So instead, he cupped Donghyuck’s face as gently as he could and kissed his cheek.

 

He knew he’d put Donghyuck on the spot with the kiss and he wondered whether the blush was because he was flustered or because he was uncomfortable. Or both. Nevertheless, he fiddled with the younger’s ear in hopes of comforting him before returning to his seat.

 

For the rest of the game, he desperately tried to make eye-contact with Donghyuck, but the latter’s eyes were glued to the carpet, cheeks still furiously red. He was set on talking to him after the game, but when it did end, Donghyuck hurried away, pulling his best friend with him.

 

So much for talking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mark really couldn’t take it anymore, so when he saw a chance to speak to Donghyuck privately, he took it.

 

„Hey,“ he said once he got to Donghyuck’s locker, his stomach filled with a whole fucking zoo.

 

Donghyuck looked kind of scared of him, much to Mark’s disappointment. „Uh, h- hey. I’m Donghyuck?“

 

He spoke so softly that Mark really had to fight the urge to pinch his cheeks.

 

„I know,“ he laughed, trying to make Donghyuck feel as comfortable as he could. „I figured now I have a good excuse to talk to you.“

 

Donghyuck’s eyes widened. „You…do?“

 

 _Gosh_ , being this adorable wasn’t allowed. Mark’s fragile heart couldn’t take it any longer.

 

„I’m sorry I put you on the spot like that the other day. You know, at the party? I know you’re not exactly comfortable with all that,“ Mark apologized, because it only seemed fair. Mark had kind of asked him permission, but with pressure like that, he was sure Donghyuck hadn’t thought with a clear head.

 

„You do?“ Donghyuck repeated, and Mark smiled when he seemed to have an inner battle with himself and his choice of words. _Cute._

 

„I’ve noticed you, Donghyuck, don’t look so surprised,“ Mark laughed lightly. He really hoped Donghyuck wasn’t freaked out by his sudden approach. He also really hoped that the other understood he was attempting to flirt.

 

„You have?“ Donghyuck asked, sounding vulnerable. _Ah_ , Mark thought. _He thinks I’m messing with him._

 

„Yeah. How can I not have? I mean, you’re beautiful. And smart. And cute. Hence me wanting to kiss you at the party.“

 

Mark hoped he sounded sincere, because all those words were true. Donghyuck _was_ beautiful. Unfairly so.

 

„I- it’s just, you’re Mark Lee. You’re- and I’m just, I don’t know, me,“ Donghyuck rambled nervously, looking at his shoes. Mark thought it was unfair how low Donghyuck thought of himself. Mark was in no way better than the boy standing in front of him.

 

„Yeah, I’m Mark Lee. And I’d really want to take you on a date,“ he said with a smile, his heart beating a little faster. He had to be the bold one, because Donghyuck would never initiate the conversation, with him being shy and all. Which wasn’t a bad thing, of course – for Mark, it was one of the cutest things about him.

 

„Really?“ Donghyuck asked quietly. There it was again – the vulnerable voice. Mark wanted to hug him and tell him he wasn’t joking around – Donghyuck was too precious and soft for that.

 

„Yeah, really. I really like you, Donghyuck. I have for quite a while now,“ he said instead, as sincerely as he could.

 

„Jesus christ,“ Donghyuck whispered, making Mark laugh whole-heartedly. He was the cutest thing ever.

 

„So, will you let me take you on a date?“

 

Donghyuck opened his mouth and closed it again, looking kind of dumbfounded. Mark smiled at him, holding back from touching his cheeks and running his fingers through Donghyuck’s soft hair. _God_ , he wanted to do that so badly.

 

„Yes,“ Donghyuck agreed then, with a small smile on his face. It was precious – Mark promised himself he’d do whatever he could to always keep the boy smiling like that.

 

„Ohthankgod,“ Mark blurted in relief, making Donghyuck _giggle_. Could he really get any cuter than he was already?

 

„You’re adorable,“ Mark said, making Donghyuck blush and look down. „Can you give me your phone number so I can call you?“

 

„Okay,“ Donghyuck said softly, unlocking his phone and handing it to Mark. He quickly inserted his number, saving it.

 

„I’ll see you later then, Donghyuck,“ Mark said, and he felt a little daring so he adjusted some strands of Donghyuck’s soft curls on his forehead.

 

„Okay. I’ll see you later, then,“ Donghyuck repeated before giving him a tiny wave and heading to the opposite side of the hallway.

 

Oh, Donghyuck would be the death of his fragile heart.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> School has been hectic, so I'm sorry that the updates are coming slowly - I'll try to write all the requests I've gotten, so don't worry if I haven't written it yet!


End file.
